Hidden Pack
by BlueJay Robin
Summary: The gang, minus Ponyboy, are a hidden pack in Tulsa. When Ponyboy finds out his life is turned upside down. He's in more danger now than ever before. (Story is better than Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy's POV:

The light from the Sun peeked through the window that was on the other side of the room. Soda's hand was wrapped around my stomach in a protective manner as he slept by my side. The clock on the far side of the room was barely visible in the somewhat dim lighting. Realizing what time it was I groaned and shook Soda's shoulder. His let out a groan and shifted slightly before relaxing once again. Realizing that I would have to get Darry to wake him up I pulled myself out of his grasp and walked out the door.

School had ended almost 2 weeks ago because of Summer vacation. That meant I would get to spend the Summer with my brothers. Looking around I noticed that no one was up yet except for me. Even Darry wasn't up yet. Looking towards the stairs and back at the door I did something I never thought I would do again, I went out to the lot without a blade.

Things had changed since the fire in Windrixville. Dally and Johnny have gotten closer than ever. It almost made me jealous. I know I have the rest of the gang and all but none of us have a connection like Johnny and Dally. I've been trying to get closer to people while at the same time pushing them away. My brothers have failed to notice the distance that has been growing between us over the past few months. Sometimes I wish they would. I need a shoulder to lean on sometimes.

My mind was wandering to the fire in Windrixville and everything that had happened afterward. The beating I took from the Socs had almost knocked me on my ass for a few days. Johnny had actually believed he was going to die and Dally did something that almost got him killed.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up running into some of the Socs that had it out for the gang. The leader, Jacob, had brown hair that spiked at the tips and steel blue eyes that almost always seemed a cold gray. His gang wasn't much better, though. They all seemed pretty threatening and even managed to make jump once or twice. I know it sounds odd that someone like me would be able to get scared by some Soc but you haven't seen some of the battles that we had gotten into with their gang. I was almost killed at one point.

"If it isn't Ponyboy Cutis. What are you going out her on your own handsome? Shouldn't your brothers be with you?" My mouth opened but no words came out. My hand was shaking violently as he reached over and ran a finger behind my ear. A shudder escaped me which made him chuckle slightly. His eyes stared into mine for a moment before he turned to his gang and waved them off. It was official, it was just the two of us now. One 16-year-old against a 14-year-old. "I wonder how easy it would be to get you to open up a bit."

Pulling me closer to him he wrapped an arm around my waist and used the other to push hair behind my ear. His face was dangerously close to mine and I was afraid for my life. He started to laugh slightly as I struggled against his grasp. he pulled my face towards his and he locked his lips with my own. I kept struggling and fighting against his grasp but he wouldn't stop. He started to lift my shirt up and take it off of me. The air whipped around my bare skin as he pulled me even closer. When he let go he dropped me to the ground and pulled out a switch.

"Let's see how you can handle pain." He chuckled slightly and started cutting my arms. I started struggling against him as he kept making the cuts. When he decided the lower half of my left arm was dealt with he moved to the top half and started to carve his name carefully into my arm. My shouts of pain seemed to be going to deaf ears as he continued with his "fun".

"Soda, Two-Bit, Darry, help!" My shouts faded into nothing as the tell boy once again rammed his lips into mine. A chuckle escaped his throat as he lifted me up off the ground. I was violently shaking as he started to move his hands up my back and lock me in his embrace. My shouts of help seemed to be pointless by this point. I was starting to feel weaker and weaker with every passing second as he abused the fact that no one could save me. That's when I heard it. The sound of people running towards me. The sound of people's bodies hitting the ground and then struggling to get up as they continued to get beaten. Jacob placed me on the ground gently as he turned to fight the gang. Opening my eyes and lifting myself up I watched as everyone turned against him. He let out a low growl and ran. That's when I saw them, Steve and Dally's golden eyes.

A feeling of warmth passed over me as I was picked up bridal style and carried back home. The quiet words that were spoken between the gang kept me awake. Groaning slightly I changed my position so that I could see the person carrying me. I was surprised when I saw that it was Two-Bit. His gray eyes had a golden tint to them as he held me close to him the low growl that escaped his throat was followed by him mumbling something that I couldn't quite hear. I heard a screen door open and the sound of someone shouting. My wounds were cleaned up and taken care of and aspirin was handed to me. Gladly taking it I managed to sit up and look around to see the worried glances from the rest of the gang.

"What happened to ya Pony? You look awful." I turned toward Johnny and flinched when I saw how nervous and worried he was. I couldn't help but sigh and start contemplating what I was going to say.

"I ran into Jacob's gang when I went out this morning. He forced me to have a make out session with him before cutting my arm. He took my shirt off and started to move his hands up my back. He had cut my arms as you guys can already tell." They all gave each other worried glances and I saw a look in Dally's eyes that I wish I never had... lust. He wanted something from me and I don't know what it was Darry gave him a look and he shook his head back and forth.

 **Sodopop's POV**

I stared at Pony and wished at that second that I could tell him everything. I wanted him to know that the gang wasn't human. The look in his eyes when he saw Dal's golden eyes made me wonder if what we were doing was right. If it was a good thing that we were hiding our true selves from him. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve the secrets that we were keeping from him. I can't stand it anymore.

A sharp pain hit my side and I stared at where the purple plant hit me. I gulped slightly and gave Darry a look that said "help". He stared at me for a moment before seeing the plant on my side. His eyes widened and he pulled it off and chucked it away from me as far as he was able to. I gave him a nod and turned back towards Pony who had gotten lost in thought. Motioning for Darry and the others to follow I left Two-Bit and Pony in the living room by themselves.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters except for Jacob's gang. I'm not sure what else to say. Please review and give me some ideas. If I choose the idea a short story will be posted down here for you guys to read it. Thanks for reading this chapter and I can't wait until I can get the next one started. By beloved greasers and socs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two-Bit POV**

What were they thinking? I like the kid and all but they didn't have to leave me with him! He doesn't know anything about our world! Damn it Soda, he's _your_ kid brother. Why couldn't you tell him?

Looking towards Ponyboy I noticed his questioning looks towards me. He seemed to be ready to blow and with his brothers out of the house for a while there's no telling what this kid is going to ask. Damn. I swear the gang doesn't think sometimes. I know I'm not a straight A student but at least I have common sense.

"I'm tired of the lies Two-Bit. I want to know what happened back there. I want the truth." I couldn't lie to the kid even if I tried. He's just so different from the rest of us. I know he doesn't think I notice when he stares at the sunsets or starts spacing off. The kid is pretty smart too. I'm surprised no one's managed to get there hands on him yet. Then again, he has the gang to protect him.

"Look, kid, the plant that you saw on Soda is called Wolfsbane", this was it,"Your brother's allergic to it. The entire gang is, except for you of course." He gave me a confused look and shook his head before turning his head toward the door. His hand was fumbling around in his pocket for something. I wasn't surprised when he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. He stuck it into his mouth and walked passed me. A frown was imminent on his features as he walked out the door.

"I wish Soda would've told me that himself." The kid's voice seemed to crack at the last word. My protective instincts took over. I walked a few paces behind him and watched his movements as he walked down to the lot.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

How stupid does Two-Bit think I am? I know he's following me down to the lot. I noticed how tense he became when I said the thing about Soda. I wasn't surprised when he had stayed a few paces behind. It's what I've come to expect out of him. I know him well enough to know when he becomes protective and when he doesn't.

When I arrived at the lot I wasn't expecting to see Dally and Johnny surrounding a large, black wolf. The form shifted and morphed into none other Soda standing in between the three members of the gang. Behind them, Steve and Darry were watching Jacob's every move. His eyes had turned into a dark red and white fangs were slightly showing underneath the top lip. He stopped momentarily and stared at me for a moment before chuckling.

"Well, well. If it isn't pretty boy Curtis? How would you like to go out for a bite?" I froze. No words could leave my mouth as Two-Bit ran up to Jacob and threw a punch at his face. Jacob's hand moved to catch at a speed that would make the Flash proud. His eyes stayed on me as he pushed Two-Bit towards me and went for Dally. _Dally. Why is he going for Dal? Why can't he go for someone else? Why Dal? Why Dal?_

"Ponyboy watch out!" Soda's voice snapped me out of the trance but almost a second too late. Jacob was hovering, actually hovering, in front of me. He showed no shame in showing his white fangs that were dripping slightly with blood. Looking over his shoulder I saw Dally holding a spot on his arm. Every time one of the gang would try to get him out of there he would shrug them off and go for the attack. Jacob was so occupied in talking to me he failed to notice Dally picking up a small branch that had been laying on the ground. I watched as he lifted his arm up and forced back down as fast as he was able. The stake found its way through Jacob's heart and he stood there, a shocked look on his face as he fell to the ground. His body turned to ashes and the smell of blood lingered in the air. I was terrified out of my mind.

 **Dally's POV**

 _Shit, the kid knows._ Looking around I found some fur lying on the ground from where Dar had been clawed. I picked it up and started walking over to the kid who had become a statue. He didn't blink and it didn't look like he was breathing. His eyes were opened so wide I expected them to fall out of his head. Darry approached him slowly like he was a feral animal. _Ironic as hell considering what we are,_ I thought before glancing back up at the kid who had started to move.

I watched as he backed into Two-Bit. None of us bothered to hide our golden eyes. The kid knew. It was all Two-Bit's fucking fault. I mean, what was he thinking? the kid didn't need to be out here. He didn't need to experience this. It was too much for any of us to think about half the time. With Ponyboy having been never introduced to this world and all. Now that he knows the kid is flip the fuck out. That much is obvious.

"Look kid. I ain't gonna lie ta ya. You of all people should have known about this by now but your idiotic as fuck brother decided it would be good to hide this from ya for as long as he could." Thank you, Steve, for that little statement. I watched as Ponyboy sent a glare towards Darry. He turned around and faced Two-Bit who had an apologetic look on his face. I was getting ready to crack up laughing when the kid punched him in the stomach and stomped off towards the house. Darry was right behind him while the rest of us stood and watched. Ponyboy's reactions seemed to be showing he was on the defensive side and so was Darry. That could only mean a fight was about to break out between the two of them.

 **Darry's POV**

I started to reach out towards Pony but he took a step back. A look of pure hatred was in his eyes as he got into a defensive stance. His eyes were locked on mine the entire time. Every time I took a step forward, he took a step back.

"Look Pony, I-" He cut me off with a low growl and allowed himself to take a step forward. I repeated the same move, which was a mistake. He pulled out a switch and took a step back. Johnny an dDally ran over to us while the others stared in shock. Dally went up behind Pony and wrapped his arms around Pony's stomach. the blade had been dropped from his hand. Pony kept struggling and fighting. He was losing energy and was getting more and more tired by the second. Tears started falling from his eyes when eh realized he wasn't going to get out of the situation.

"Two-Bit", said person looked at me and then glanced at Pony before looking at me again,"I need you take Ponyboy home. We're going to be having a long talk." Two-Bit nodded and ran over to Dally. Dally sent Pony gently into Two-Bit's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two-Bit's POV**

I hated seeing the kid like this. He's out cold on the couch. He would start yelling in his sleep and would even start thrashing around and points. I was terrified. It was almost impossible to watch.

Ponyboy. _Our Ponyboy_. Has been introduced to this world far too early. He's still a wolf pup. It'll be another 2 or 3 months before his first transformation. It wasn't fair. Then again, it was also stupid to assume we would be able to hide it from him until then. It was a really stupid move on our part. I just hope the kid's gonna be okay.

 **Johnny's POV**

Poor Pony. He shouldn't be going through this. He's the little brother in the group. He's innocent compared to the rest of us. He didn't even do anything wrong. Why would the socs do this to him.

I hate feeling like this. It's like I'm completely useless when Pony starts thrashing or screaming out the gangs names in his sleep. He's hurt himself once already.

He's nothing more than a pup. He still needs to be taken care of. It's not fair that he has to go through this. I will do whatever it takes to make things right.

 **Dally's POV**

I pulled a stick out of my back pocket and stepped outside. I couldn't stand being in that house. Not with Pony in this situation at least. Man. The kid's an idiot. Darry's even worse. I just hope things get better with him. The poor kid has everything goin' for 'im.

I can't stand seeing him laying on that couch. I've never understood how someone like him could still be so nice after what he's been through.

I understand now. Why Pony likes sunsets. They're relaxing. It's a nice way to pick up a broad. I'll have to keep this in mind.

 **Steve's POV**

Stupid kid. He's making Soda worry. Even though I won't admit it I care about him. He's not that bad. He's still just a pup though. He doesn't need to be hangin' around Soda all the time.

I know the kid gets annoying and I wish he would leave us alone but this is too much. I hate hearing him scream my name. I haven't treated him right and he still cares about me. I just wish the kid would shut up.

 **Soda's POV**

Please be okay Pony. I know you were thrown into this relatively quickly. I can't imagine how hard this is for you. Please be okay baby bro. The gangs worried about ya'. I just wish we hadn't hidden this from you. I hate that we did. Please Pony wake up soon. I hate seein' ya thrashin' and screamin'. It reminds me how much of a pup you really are. U just wish this would stop. I can't keep pretendin' like this is alright. Damn Pony.

This is all our fault. We shoulda told ya. We shoulda made sure you knew about all this. I can't handle knowin' that this is all our fault. Look Pony you need to wake up. I can't take this no more.

 **Darry's POV**

Damn it Pony. You need to wake the hell up. I can't believe that this is happening to ya. Our little brother. The one person in the group who has a chance. Fuck kid. Yer makin' everyone worried. Just wake the hell up okay? I promise I won't be as hard on ya.

You know. Now that I think about it ya never were that bad. I never gave ya a chance to prove yerself. I was always so hard on ya. I need ya here with me Pone. I want to make things right. This can't go on forever. Ya need ta know the truth. Wake up kid. I can't stand the sight of you thrashin' anymore.

 **Third Person POV**

The gang sat in the living room watching TV. Darry was reading the paper. His eyes would dart over to Pony every now and then to see how he was holding up. Two Bit was trying to pay attention to the the TV but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't keep his mind off of Ponyboy. Dally sat next to the couch. He was watching Pony like a hawk. Johnny decided that it would be smart to stay out of Dally's way so he sat by Pony's feet.

They sat in silence for a while. None of them dared to speak. Ponyboy hadn't said a word in about 10 minutes which worried the gang. They know how hard it is to figure out about your wolf side. It's a hard thing to come to terms with.

"We can't keep quiet about this anymore." Two-Bit's carried a strange tone to it. It was unusual to come out of his mouth. He was serious. There were no jokes to be said, no smart ass comments, nothing. He was just… serious.

"Two-Bit's right. This all happened because we hid it from him." Soda just nodded in agreement with Darry's words. He knew fully well that Darry was right. It's not an easy thing to accept though.

"It's time guys. We'll wait til' he wakes up." Dally stared at the other members for a moment daring them to disagree. They all nodded their heads. Johnny opened his mouth to say something when a blood curtling scream ripped its way out of Ponyboy's throat.

 _Please be okay_ , was the one thought everyone shared as they watched the youngest scream and thrash in his sleep. His cries echoing throughout the room as they waited for him to wake up. They were all ready to just give up hope that they would have any clue as to what was going on in the kids head. He never really screamed out much other than the gangs names. They were expecting the same thing time when he said the most surprising thing anyone could have ever heard.

"Two-Bit! Help!" His arms flailed about in a frantic manner as he screamed for the jokesters name. He was thrashing his arms around in an attempt to grab onto something. His hands managed to grab a pillow that he ended up chucking across the room.

 **Two-Bit's POV**

I was at the kid's side as fast as I was able to. Not once had we heard him call out a single gang member. He always wanted everyone there. I was questioning why he was just screaming out my name until I realized that I was one of the gang members who didn't treat him like a kid often.

I grabbed onto Ponyboy's arms and started whispering soothing words into his ear until his screaming and turned into quiet sobs. I was surprised to see how young the kid looked lying on the couch. He reminded me of a little kid who had a nightmare.

That's all Ponyboy is really. A child. He's not like most greasers. He still holds onto childish things and still needs taken care of. He's just a pup. He needs to be watched over but also needs his space. Maybe that's why the gang members want to protect him so much. Maybe that's why they care so much about the 14 year old kid on the couch.

I want Pony to be safe. He needs to be protected still. There's not much more to it. Now that he knows he's going to start being hunted. I'll talk Steve and Johnny into going to school more often so they can help protect Pony. Maybe even Dally'll come more. I don't know. The only important thing is that this gets sorted out. Pony can't live like this.

And I'll do everything I can to make sure he doesn't have to.

 **A/N** **Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm doing the best I can. I know this isn't the best chapter I've written but I'll make sure I start writing better. I'm trying to tackle school and a job right now so I don't have time to update as much as I'd like to. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this story and sticking with me so far.**

 **Remember guys: One word can change someone's day. One sentence can change a week. One conversation can change a life… You can always make a difference.**

 **Thank you for everything and I hope you're able to keep enjoying the story.**

 **-BlueJay Robin**

 **P.S. I'm also working on a Soul Eaters fanfic. Check out my page if you want to read it. :D**


	4. Chapter 5

**Ponyboy's POV**

I awoke with a sense of hollowness and fear. My heart was pounding in my chest, cold sweat beating down on my face as my head whipped around the room I was in, taking in everything around me. The gang surrounded me, their eyes closed as they slept at different points in the living room. I had been sleeping on the old, green couch. Two-Bit and Soda had decided to sleep in front of the couch, their chests rising up and down at a constant pace as they shifted and mumbled in their sleep. Dally had taken over the couch, his head was dangling from the right arm and his legs were dangling off of the left. He would chuckle slightly and then go back to sleeping peacefully. Johnny was leaning up against Darry who had fallen asleep sitting down. Darry's back was against the TV stand, his legs straight in front of him as he slept peacefully. Johnny's head was resting on Darry's chest his knees drawn up slightly as he slept. Steve was sleeping on the floor next to the right of them.

Memories of what had happened came back to me as I started to get up off of the couch. The yellow eyes remained in my vision making a sense of dread fill my stomach. I looked towards my oldest brother in fear when I realized that he was the cause of my current situation. I stood up, everyone's positions in living room becoming nothing more than distant memories as I jumped off of the couch and ran towards the front door. Fresh tears streamed down my eyes as I ran farther and farther away from the house, vaguely aware of the footsteps around me.

I stopped in the middle of the lot. I fell to my knees and curled in on myself. The footsteps stopped near me and I looked up only to be met with the sight of 4 socs surrounding me. Their faces full of complete anger and hatred. One of them grabbed me up from my spot on the ground while another delivered a blow to my head. It kept going on, the vampires using me as a punching bag until they decided they had enough. They were throwing words at me and making fun of me like I was nothing more than a way for them to release their anger.

One of them finally gave me an unsettling grin as I was thrown to the ground. He threw a punch to my stomach before walking of cackling. I sat up and curled in on myself. I felt nothing but terror and fear. I felt vulnerable.

* * *

 **Sodapop's POV**

I felt a sense of dread fill the pit of my stomach when I felt something move against my side for a brief second before disappearing. I sat up straight and looked at Two-Bit who had gotten up shortly after I had. We both looked towards the couch only to find the young 14-year old's form gone. The two of us looked at each other and nodded our heads before standing up at a speed that would impress a vampire. We allowed out senses to heighten as we ran straight for the door, the young pup's scent filling our noses and becoming stronger the closer we got to his location. We could hear the sound of someone sniffling and mumbling. A form was in front of sooner than we could have expected. We were surprised to find that we were in the lot. The only light was coming from the moon and the street lamps that were scattered around the park.

"Ponyboy?" The figure whipped around and we could finally make out the bruised and battered face of the young child. His face was full of fear, he was shaking like a leaf and it only got worse when Two-Bit reached out for him. He stood up and stumbled backward before falling onto his hands and feet. He fell to the ground and stood there, shaking, his face full of fear and his body tense.

"W-what a-are you-you d-doing h-here? I-I thought you-you w-were aslee-sleep." His voice shook. It was filled with fear and nervousness. It was unlike his normal tone.

"Ponyboy, we came to find you. You were gone when we woke up." He stood up slowly and grabbed the switch out of his back pocket. He gave me a weary look before opening it and chucking it behind me. I looked at him in shock for a moment before turning around and seeing the form of a soc lying on the ground. The knife had gone through his chest, it was a fatal wound.

"What was that about Pony! You could of taken your brother's head off! What's wrong with you!? More importantly _what_ happened to you?!" Ponyboy flinched slightly at the sound of Two-Bit's voice. He took a step back and shook his head back and forth. He put a hand up to his hand and put his hand in his back pocket. He pulled a blade, not just any blade but...

"You have Dally's blade!" Ponyboy nodded his head slightly. He flicked it out and pointed it at Two-Bit's hand. His hand shook and his body became even more tense than it had before.

We each took a few steps back as we watched Ponyboy drop the blade and then back to his knees. He sat there, unmoving. He looked up at us with those green eyes that were filled with fear. Two-Bit and I shared a look. An unspoken message formed between us. I turned and faced the young pup and slowly walked towards him. He tensed up and opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. I crouched down in front of him and studied his body movement. He was in a worse state than Johnny was after he had gotten jumped.

* * *

 **Two-Bit's POV**

I watched Soda interact with Ponyboy. I felt useless standing there. There was no joke I could come up with this to make things better. I couldn't do anything. Ponyboy is acting worse than Johnny, he's gotten to the point that he will kill anybody. I don't know what I can do to help him anyway, he's terrified of us. What have we done?

* * *

 **Sodapop's POV**

I stood up and held my hand out to Pony who warily took it. He stood up and retreated his hand back to his side. When we started to walk home he stayed behind us and it was obvious he was watching our every movement. He was doing everything he could to avoid us and keep himself away from us. I would turn around and watch his movements, being careful to make sure he doesn't see me.

"Do you know who did this to him?" I shook my head and glanced over my shoulder again only to see Ponyboy had stopped in his tracks and his breathing had become short and rapid.

"Pony what's wrong?" Two-Bit and I stopped and stared at Ponyboy. Glancing behind him we could make out Dally's form behind him. Ponyboy turned around slowly and came face to face with the man behind him. His breathing became hitched and he turned around as quickly as he could and ran straight to Two-Bit. This was a reaction that shocked everyone who was around. Dally took a step forward which was a big mistake. Ponyboy ripped himself out of Two-Bit's grasp and pulled the pocket knife out of his back pocket. Within a second the knife had left his hand and fell to the ground just in front of Dally.

"Watch it, kid!" Dally shouted. Ponyboy cringed and ran behind Two-Bit. His eyes watching the area surrounding him. His eyes kept resting on Dally who had yet to move any closer than he had dared. When Ponyboy finally snapped out of his odd trance he realized that he was close to me and Two-Bit. He ran back in between the space between us and Dally, his eyes dancing around and watching all of us at once.

* * *

 **Dally's POV**

I stood my ground. I watched Pony's every movement and took in his bruised and battered body. I looked at Soda and Two-Bit only to be met with an apologetic look. Heh. I didn't need an apology. The kid was scared so what? It was obvious something had happened to him.

"We need to leave. Now." They both nodded their heads and we continued our journey to the house. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of my stomach every time I would approach the kid and he would back away from me. His guard was always up and he reminded of a worse version of Johnny. As far as I understand from the look that I had been given he hadn't spoken a single word since they found him in the state he was in except for the simple question and statement that he made before I had been close enough to see what was going on. I didn't see or listen to everything after that, I didn't want to. He was terrified out of his mind and it was more than I could bare.

* * *

 **Time Skip :P**

* * *

We approached the door to the house with caution. Our eyes were fixed on Ponyboy as we watch how he reacted when he walked inside. He didn't lift his head up, he didn't speak, he didn't show any emotion except for complete terror. My instincts were kicking in and I wanted to help him, comfort him, do anything I could to make things better for him. He's one of the few people that I've felt this close to before. With him being the youngest it was hard for anyone to imagine him as anything but a pup, regardless of his age.

I looked towards Darry who was watching us as we walked in the door. The second he saw Ponyboy he stood and stalked over to him, his voice becoming dangerously low as he spoke a few words to Ponyboy, that were loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Where have you been?" Ponyboy flinched back and took a step towards me, his hand clenching into a tight fist, making his hands turn pale. "Hey, look at me when I answer you!" Darry forced Ponyboy's head to look up at him, his eyes that were once glowing with rage had become more gentle and sympathetic."Ponyboy what-"

"Don't bother. None of us have been able to get him to talk. He's become worse than Johnny. He tried to kill me and he doesn't want to be around any of us. Though, when something happens he tends to run towards either me or Two over there." Darry gave me a look of utter shock and turned towards Two-Bit and Soda for confirmation. They nodded their heads and looked at Ponyboy who hadn't moved from his spot.

"Let me give it a shot." I looked towards Johnny who had stood up from his spot on the couch. He was walking towards Pony, his eyes not really focusing on anything. He was cautious and yet relaxed as he stood in front of the boy in front of him. His height just slightly taller than Pony's.

"Pony what happened?" His voice was as soft as silk. The only way you could tell he was nervous was by the way his hands twitch every now and then. Pony was biting his lip in nervousness. We were about to give up when his voice cut through the silence. To humans it would barely be louder than a whisper but to us we could make it out the clearly.

"Th-they caught me at the lot..." Pony squeezed his eyes shut and let out a soft whimper. Johnny put his hand on the 14-year old's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. "The socs beat me. They tried to kill me. They were telling me things. They said I was weak and useless and nothing more than a pest." My hands were clenched into fists. I could feel the tension in the room. Pony's eyes had retreated back to the ground once again. I had opened my mouth to say something when Pony spoke again. "I was scared." That was the final straw. I turned around and started walking towards the door, expecting with Pony to say something about me leaving, I was filled with utter sadness, however, when Darry was the one who stopped me.

 **Two-Bit's POV**

I watched Ponyboy's movements when a fight broke out between Sodapop, Darry, and Dally. He was extremely tense and as the volume got louder he kept retreating back towards the rest of the gang. He was extremely tense and jumped out of skin when he bumped into Steve. He had whipped himself around and looked into the eyes of the older male. It was a mistake that he regretted shortly after, however, the second he realized who was in front of him. He placed his hands at his sides and took a step back before looking at the ground again.

He moved forward, careful not to touch anyone or look at anyone in the eye. He managed to get through to the door without anyone noticing. His eyes were resting on the figure of a dog outside, it's black fur visible in the light of the streetlamp. A small smile passed on his lips but then in disappeared shortly after when he turned around. Darry had started turning into his wolf form, causing Pony to back up and slide down against the door.

The members of the gang that had been arguing stopped immediately in order to avoid starting a fight with the pack leader. Ponyboy was still curled up against the door, watching the whole thing from his spot on the doorway. By the time they had stopped arguing they noticed how uncomfortable Pony looked. He looked at me for help. I smiled slightly and motioned for him to come over to me. He did so with little hesitation and managed to get over to me without touching anyone.

The look on his face made it clear to me that there was going to be a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 6

**Steve's POV**

To be honest I was a little hurt when the kid backed away from me. He seemed terrified out of his mind which was so unlike him. I couldn't help but notice how Ponyboy calmed down slightly when he was near Two-Bit or Johnny. He still had his guard up and flinched at every little thing, but he was slowly coming around. Very rarely he spoke, and when he did it was a simple phrase that could barely be heard.

When we were led into the living room, however, I wasn't expecting how Ponyboy reacted. He stood in the doorway, his eyes facing toward the door as if he was ready to run. I wanted to help the kid so badly but every time I tried he would take a step back. He did the same thing with Dally. For once in my life, I didn't look at the kid like a pup who was in the way. I couldn't. There was something about how Pony was acting that made me see him as one of us who's ready to do what we do, not the kid who gets in the way.

Two-Bit and Johnny walked over to him, they said a few words of comfort and, almost unwillingly, Ponyboy walked into the room and sat in between me and Dally on the couch. I could tell how terrified he was when he curled in on himself instead of sitting there and joining in the conversation. We all knew he just wanted this nightmare to be over with. It was obvious. Darry was sitting in front of the couch, eyeing everyone in the room before clearing his throat.

"Pony", he began, "Each of us is going to put our two cents into this conversation so we can explain this to you", said kid looked up from his knees and nodded his head, looking for comfort in his surroundings. "This isn't as bad as you think it is. You see, we were all born like this. Having known each other since we were children we all knew this about each other. Yes, we're werewolves. We're our own pack. I'm the alpha, the head of the pack. Steve's the Omega, he's the 2nd command. The rest of you are betas." Ponyboy nodded his head and became less tense as things were explained. He was still on guard but it wasn't as bad as before.

"The socs are the vampires", I began, "They're part of the reason why we're enemies. Being the Omega I take over the pack of Darry dies. You're safe with us, though. We won't kill you and we can't change you. You're not old enough for your wolf genes to kick in yet", I turned toward where the kid was only to find that he had moved to next to Two-Bit,"You are one of us Pone. Why do you think we're so protective of you?", Pony was finally interested in the conversation. He was paying attention and he would look us in the eyes for a brief second before looking away again, "You're a part of the pack but you're the youngest member, making you the weakest. You're a pup in our eyes." He smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"The different moons affect us differently. During a solar eclipse, we change during the day, during a blood moon we lose control at least you will, it takes a lot to control your wolf half during that moon. During the blue moon month, you will change into a demon wolf, you will have your tail and your ears, as well as fangs. We're not sure how you will react when that happens. It all depends on your state of mind." The kid didn't react very well to that one. He was giving us all worried looks and closing in on himself again.

"You don't need to worry about hurting us Pone. Dar can take a hit and so can Soda right guys?" They nodded their heads. Ponyboy just shook his head and stood up, He gave us all a small smile and walked towards the doorway. When he reached it he turned around and gave us all a sad and fearful look, two things that we didn't want to see in his eyes. A quick 'goodbye' was muttered before he raced out the door.

 **Two-Bit's POV**

I watched as he ran out the door. I wanted to move but my body wouldn't obey. As soon as Pony was out the door Dally stood and started walking towards the way he had left.

"Dal wait for us!" Everyone was up in a heartbeat. I placed a hand on Soda's shoulder. A worried look had rested upon his face, his normally bright eyes had dulled slightly, and his usual joyous expression had become serious. Dally was standing in front of the door, an impatient look on his face as he continued glancing towards the night sky. The moon was almost full, Ponyboy's 1st transformation was in less than a week because that's when he turned 15.

Dally opened the door to the house, taking a step outside before breaking out into a sprint. We all followed shortly after. We were all surprised when we couldn't catch Ponyboy's scent. We were running about looking for him and became more and more frantic with the more time that passed. Finally, we arrived at the lake where a small boy's figure was facing the water. His legs were drawn to his chest and his head was facing the water.

I took a step forward in order to get a closer. I was doing the best I could to get to him but to no avail. Dally was holding me back, one finger pointing to his ear. I gave him a small glare and nodded my head, knowing fully well what he was asking.

"They don't understand", Ponyboy, "They never will. They just don't get it." Ponyboy held his hand up to the moon. We were forced to watch as his nails grew into claws and black fur covered his hand. A yelp escaped his throat, causing him to pull his hand to his chest. He looked out to the water once again before slipping his shirt off, revealing his tanned skin. He slowly walked into the water. A look of calmness and relaxation washing over his face when he was almost fully conversed in the water.

Dally looked at us and nodded his head, we moved forward, watching Pony's every movement. He was coming up to shore at this point. We were just about to be close enough for him to see us.

"Pony!" The young child looked up. He looked as though he was going to run but was grabbed before he got the chance. Dally had grabbed Pony's shoulder and spun him around. He grabbed Pony's wrist directly after that, making it clear that Pony wasn't leaving again. When Pony started struggling Dally gave him a warning growl that made him stop in his tracks. Surprisingly, Pony growled right back, making it clear he wasn't going to listen.

Ripping his hand out Dally's grasp he took a few steps back and glared at the older male. He was in a defensive stance as he watched Dal's every move.

"Pony, calm down", the only way that Dally knew he had been heard was the snarl that had escaped the boy's lips. His white, slightly sharpened teeth were revealed through the place where the boy's lips parted. I took on everything about him at that point. This was something I hadn't seen from him before. That's when I noticed the little details:

His usually green-colored eyes had been replaced by the eyes of a wolf. His nails had sharpened into claws and wolf ears were protruding from his head.

"Pone." Dally reached out to grab Pony only to almost get clawed. He took a step back and glared at Pony for a second before barking, only to have Pony bark back at him. The older male took a step back, eyes wide, before quickly regaining his composure and getting back into the same stance he was in before.

By this Darry had already made it behind Ponyboy and had managed to almost completely wrap his arms around the younger boy's arms and middle. He was too slow though. Just as soon as he had gone to clasp his hands together Pony had managed to turn around and punch his older brother in the stomach. Darry stumbled backwards and hit a tree, sliding down it and grasping his head in pain.

I looked over at Soda and nodded. he gave me a nod right back and we both charged at Ponyboy. His eyes filled with recognition and fear for a brief second before returning back to how they had been. He turned around and ran straight into Darry's waiting arms. He growled at us and sent Darry a menacing look before turning around rapidly and escaping his grip. We all took a step back and turned toward the place where the Sun would rise. We all gave each other a reassuring look before continuing our attempts at getting Pony down.

After only a minute or two Pony had managed to take Steve and Soda down at the same time. They had ended up being shoved to the ground and kicked in their sides a few times before Pony decided they had been dealt with. He then faced the four people left standing. A look of recognition crossed over his face that was then followed by him transforming back. His ears and claws were the first to go, his eyes returned to their normal color shortly after.

He gave us a look of pain and exhaustion. He seemed hesitant to turn around and figure out what was behind him. When we all gave him sympathetic looks he turned around and was met face to face with the forms of not Steve but Soda as well. They were still alive but were as still as statues, minus their up and down chest movements. He stayed like that for a moment before turning around and facing us once again. A look of fear had crossed his features. A few fresh tears streamed down his face as he took our appearances in.

"Pone, it's okay", Johnny reached a hand out to Pony but he just took a step back and shook his head.

"Ponyboy Curtis", he looked at Darry and stared at the older male in front of him,"you didn't do this. Well, not technically anyway." Pony just stared at Darry in shock and minor happiness for a brief moment before running and wrapping him in a tight hug. Darry's shirt slowly becoming more and damper as Pony started falling asleep against his chest.

When he sobs had stopped and his breathing evened out, Darry picked him up bridal style. Pony just pushed himself farther into Darry's chest before falling back into a peaceful slumber.

By this point, Steve and Soda had gotten up off of the ground and were giving Darry a look that said 'Let's go home'. He gave them a small nod before walking back towards the house, the Sun starting to peak over the horizon.


	6. Chapter 7

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up on something soft, something that had the feeling of fabric was covering my frame. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up, the fabric falling down to my waste. Something shifted next to me. I turned around and stared at Two-Bit, who was sitting by me. There was a line of dried blood on his head, a bruise had formed around it making my heart sink to my stomach.

I remembered it all. I remember when I lost it. I had fallen into the depths of my mind. I wasn't aware of anything but had a vague sense that I was hurting someone I cared about. I set my hand on Two-Bit's head and ruffled his hair. I smiled slightly when he didn't react and slowly stood up. I was careful not to step on the sleeping forms of anyone else in the living room as I made my way to the kitchen.

My mind was wandering back to yesterday as I tried to remember what had happened. There was no telling what I could have done during that time. I was struggling to remember anything about what had happened after I had fallen into the depths of my mind. I was vaguely aware of my movements when I had grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

I was alright for a brief period of time before a sudden pain made its way through my entire body. I let out a gasp of shock, my hand which caused the glass cup fall into the sink. The sound of glass shattering was barely audible as I forced my hand to my chest. My legs gave out under me, causing me to fall to the ground. My mouth opened to yell for help but the only sound that came out was a pained scream. I started thrashing on the floor, trying to grab anything that would get me out of my current situation. I felt my body tense up for a brief moment before I started thrashing again. I made one last attempt to yell for help that came out as more of howl.

I was vaguely aware of the bodies that were hovering over me. I couldn't make out any distinct features of the people around me. I couldn't hear anything around me except for the beating of my own heart and the other heartbeats around me. My arms were being pinned down at my sides and my legs were pinned to the ground together. Another yell escaped my lips when my back arched and another wave of pain shot through my body. I fell back to the ground and started shaking violently, another cry of pain turning into a pained howl.

 **Two-Bit's POV**

I watched as Ponyboy continued shaking. His cries of pain would change into pained howls on occasion, his heartbeat had sped up to a rate that would kill a normal human. I looked towards Soda who was transfixed in his brother's situation.

"Two-Bit you need to go and grab a few ice packs and a damp washcloth. I looked over to our pack leader who was in the process of trying to calm Pony down. The pup's eyes had turned golden and his teeth had sharpened slightly. He continued attempting to escape the grip of his captors. I turned around and grabbed a few ice packs. I threw them to Darry who caught them with ease. I then grabbed a washcloth and got it wet, throwing it to Darry. Pony didn't even flinch when the ice was placed onto his stomach. The towel was placed on his forehead, I paid attention to his heartbeat, it was slowing down at an alarmingly slow rate.

Darry was watching over Pony, his hand was hovering over the pup's chest and his eyes had turned gold. Looking out the back door I caught sight of a few vampires who were standing there, watching. I sent them a glare that could rival Dally's rage. My rage grew when a smirk appeared on their faces before they started to run. I felt the blood boil under my skin when I turned back to Ponyboy, his thrashing and fighting had stopped but his breathing hadn't changed. His eyes were open but he didn't focus on anything. He was still in pain.

"Let go of him." Everyone looked at me like I was insane. I sent them the same glare that I had sent the vampires. They sent me glares right back but complied. Pony's breathing slowed but he didn't return back to the land of the living. His eyes still weren't focused, his mouth was shut tightly, and he didn't move. He was as still as a statue. I couldn't watch. I didn't want to. This just wasn't natural, it wasn't normal. It never will be.

"So...", he let out a gasp of pain once again and rolled over on his side, "so...da". His words came out in strangled gasps. I turned around and watched Pony reach out to the other male. His arm fell limply by his side, his eyes had yet to return to their normal green. On top of his head were two wolf ears that would twitch on occasion. "Hurts." I took a step back. Soda had his arms underneath Pony's legs and neck in a second. he slowly lifted his little brother off of the ground and carried him to the living room with the rest of the gang in tow.

 **Soda's POV**

What the hell? Why is this happening now? Why is he doing this now? How much time is left until his birthday? What if this isn't what I think it is? What if something's wrong with Pony?

I looked towards the form in my arms that was whimpering in pain. His face was filled with pain, his eyes not locking onto anything, his body limp in my arms. I stared at the calendar on the wall, the last square of the month only a two days away. My face paled when I looked at Pony who had started to yell once again. His screams filling my ears and making my heart break. I stared at the calendar on the opposite wall longingly, hoping that it was lying to me and that the day was farther away and that Darry had just forgotten to change the calendar month.

"Darry", he looked up at me, his eyes seeming to be filled with worry,"look at the calendar." He looked at me in confusion for a brief moment before turning towards the wall. His eyes widened in an instant a look of pure fear evident in his eyes. I watched his every moment, his eyes widening in shock and filling with fear before looking back towards me.

"We have to get everything prepared and start Project Timber Wolf." Everyone turned towards him, their eyes wide with shock.

"Darry you can't be serious!"

"We still have time!"

"You can't-"

He let out a loud bark that Ponyboy cringed at, whether it was actually from the pain or not, I'm still not sure. Darry motioned over to the couch. I looked at Pony for a split second before walking over to the couch and setting him down.

"You all know what to do." We all gave him small nods before running off to start Project Timber Wolf.

* * *

 **Whoot! Whoot! Let's do dis! I got this in the bag! I don't own Outsiders and I'll be posting soon!**

 **Darry, Dally, and Two-Bit come in. Looks of rage on their faces and they're glaring at me. I gulp.**

 **Me: H-hey g-guys! What's up?**

 **Dally: I'm going to rip your sorry head off!  
Two-Bit: Don't even think you're getting away with this!**

 **Darry: I will make you regret what you're doing!  
Me: Okay guys got to go! Love you all! Keep up the reviews! Thanks for reading! Now, if you guys don't mind...**

 **I run out of the room with the other boys hot on my tail.**

 **Ponyboy: Well, I like the story far.**

 **Steve: Me too. Anyway, we better go before they kill Bluejay. See you guys later! Continue being cool!**

 **The rest of the gang runs out.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Steve's POV**

I ran through the woods, my eyes wandering for something that seemed out of place. To most, it would seem like I was completely focused on my task but my mind was somewhere else. The project and what it would do filled my mind and I couldn't help but cringe. Unbeknownst to everyone, I was avoiding the area that I knew fully well the object I was looking for was at. Darry was unaware of my true intentions when I had left the house. It was almost impossible for me to follow orders knowing fully well how it would affect Ponyboy. It was something that I knew fully well that I had to complete or someone would get hurt.

Ponyboy had unimaginable. He was born to become the alpha and take Darry's place, but he was unaware of the strength he possessed. His abilities had remained under lock and key thanks to the few things that Darry had that kept them at ease. With Pony not knowing enough about our world, he was putting everyone in danger by leaving the house. He had the power to challenge anyone and change ANYONE into a werewolf, including a vampire. Due to the fact that his powers had remained dormant since day one he was suffering the consequences. His body was forcing itself to do minor changes in order to release the power that had slowly built up for years.

Project Timber Wolf was one that everyone in the gang hated. It had been created by the entire gang to prepare for this day. We all did it under Darry's orders. With him being the alpha the only way for us to disobey him is by doing it behind his back and even then, he would still find out. You see, part of Project Timber Wolf is creating a set path that the gang has to follow in order to reach an old house in the woods. We had maintained the building for years without Ponyboy's knowledge. His first transformation would be located within that house, the only way for him to leave the place would be to challenge one of us.

At the beginning of the path, there is a hidden necklace. A single heart-shaped charm was hanging from its golden chain. When Ponyboy put on the stone it would suppress his inner wolf, allowing him to complete the journey to the house, regardless of how high above us the full moon was. Without that stone, he would suffer from the transformation and would be unable to resist the urge to run into the woods. He will appear as a wolf pup rather than a full grown wolf, meaning, regardless of who he goes against he won't appear as threatening to the people and animals into the woods. He would become vulnerable.

While this appears to be a good thing it actually creates a problem. Ponyboy will be forced to fight his wolf back during the time it takes to get to the house. With his human half barely prepared for the sudden fight he will have to suffer alone. None of us will be able to help him. He will also be incredibly aggressive during that time which could cause a problem that was similar to the one that occurred when Ponyboy lost control of himself. He could easily hurt one of the gang or himself which could possibly make his change more violent since the injuries will heal during his transformation. It also doesn't help that as a young pup still he is forced to stick with one of the older members of the pack for his first hunt. With him fighting the wolf he is fighting his urge to stay with the gang which could lead to that trait being applied while he is a wolf.

"Steve!" I turned around rapidly. I wasn't anticipating to be met with Two-Bit Matthews, who had been sent by Darry to come and find me. He was running towards me, sweat was running down his face which showed he had run the entire way here. His eyes locked with my own for a brief second before looking around the woods. His brows furrowed and his face was filled with confusion for a brief moment before the realization of what I was doing hit him.

"Two-Bit you can't tell Darry." He stared at me, I was unable to make out what emotions were dancing in his eyes. He stiffened slightly before turning around, his eyes darting around him as he sucked in air through his nose.

"I won't. We're being watched." My eyes widened. I started to look around me, trying to find any signs of the person that was following us. I was able to spot something abnormal next to a tree. There were two beady red eyes staring back at me, I could make out the person shifting slightly before walking towards us. Its face was masked with confusion and determination as it approached us. From the distance, it was at I was able to make the two wolf ears poking out from the top of its head.

"Dally, get over here." The creature sent us a low glare before stalking over to us. The red eyes turned into their usual golden color and the wolf ears seemed to shrink back into his head. He was watching us as he walked closer, almost like he didn't trust us to stay put. His posture was stiff, his arms were straight at his sides, something that was as normal as getting snow in the Summer.

"Steve, you know what Darry is going to say when he finds out," I growled slightly and marched over to him. I had a sense of determination that hadn't been there before. I knew fully well that Dally was in the forest, I just didn't realize he had been following me. While I feel safer with the idea that there was another member of the pack around to have my back, I didn't approve of the fact that he followed me because he couldn't trust me.

"Who said he has to find out Dallas? You know just as well as I do what's going to happen to Ponyboy if you do this?" His hard and determined look fell, leaving behind a defeated look. His determined look fell and a small frown appeared on his face, his eyes darted to the ground, suddenly finding a patch of dirt interesting.

"I know Two-Bit, it's just", he let out a sigh and put his hand to his neck,"there's a part of me that understands but it doesn't know why it makes sense. I was so caught up in following orders that I forgot to look at every detail." He looked up, his eyes were dancing with emotions, his hand had found its way into his pocket. His gaze met mine and Two-Bit's for a brief second before looking towards the woods.

I understood. I couldn't put off my job any longer and neither could he. I looked down and let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding before stalking off towards the area where the necklace was. Dally and Two-Bit were close on my tail the entire time. We spent the entire walk in silence, all of us having been affected by the realization of what we were doing.

We arrived at the cave in less time than I had hoped. The necklace was in my back pocket, the string hanging out slightly. Dally was standing at the front of the cave, setting up the front of it so it was hidden by the vines hanging off of the dirt above it. Dally was placing the final vine in place when I felt a sharp pain on my back. I fell forward, the ground coming into view in less than a second. I laid there, a heap of limbs on the ground. The pain was shooting through my body and the urge to kill was entering my mind. I barely managed to choke out Dally's name, the wolf pushing my human half to the back of my mind.

Before I knew what was happening, the pain receded and the feeling of dread lingered in my stomach. I slowly looked up, the feeling of dread disappearing. Two-Bit was staring at me, a look of shock on his features, Dally was hovering off to the side, watching my every movement. I slowly stood up with the help of Two-Bit and gave a shaky laugh. It was weird to think about how easily I had relaxed. I knew fully well that in the woods I had to have my guard up, if I didn't, well, let's just say it wouldn't end well.

"You're an idiot. You should have been paying more attention." I looked at the ground in shame. I was trying my best to make the situation easier to deal with but with Dallas around it was almost impossible to. I was aware that what I had done was idiotic, I should have remembered to keep my guard up, simple as that.

"We need to leave. We're in danger if we stay here." Two-Bit had become tense. His eyes were darting around him, his head was turning rapidly as he [aid attention to what was going on around us. He started heading out, with me and Dallas following closely behind.


	8. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys, it's blue. As you all know I don't own The Outsiders. Go, SE Hinton!**

 **Darry's POV**

I glared at the wall. Time was passing by quickly and the boys had been gone for almost 2 hours. Ponyboy was still lying still on the couch, his body covered in sweat as a pain looked rested on his face. I tried my hardest not to worry, they were old enough to be on their by now. They weren't pups anymore, they weren't like Pony. Something about how they were all acting, right before they left. I was disturbed by each of them. They each gave off the sense they were going to argue and fight against the idea.

I glanced warily out the window and saw the three figures limping towards the house, one of them appearing to be unconscious. Staring at Pony's form on the bed, I hesitated before running out to meet them. My wolf instincts kicked in, ready to tend to my wounded comrades. They were all beaten up. Black and purple bruises littered their skin and blood oozed out of wounds that I wasn't able to see from a distance.

"What happened?" They looked at each other and then at the ground. Two-Bit's form remained unmoving in Dally's arms. Blood was dripping to the ground from a wound to his side. Though it appeared deep I had to consider how long they had been out there. The distance to the woods was unbearably long and those who decided to travel out there had to risk being too far from anyone to really do any damage.

"That doesn't matter. We need to get our injuries dealt with." I made a move to go against that fact but shut my mouth. They were right. This isn't the first time an attack has happened in the woods.

A soft breeze brushed past me and I pushed it off to the side. The three boys in front of me had looks of pure terror on their faces.

"We need to go now!" Dally's feet started pounding against the grass. The house not too far away from where we were at. I questioned what had happened until I realized what the breeze meant. I was able to put the pieces together and it only caused my worry to increase as I sprinted towards the house. I slammed the door open only to be met with pale skin hovering near the couch, a smirk on his face. I took a step forward and watched the vampire step away from the sleeping boy on the couch. Ponyboy lay unwounded except for a few minor bruises on his wrist.

"What did you do," the vampire chuckled.

"Nothing dear boy. Though, your brother seems to be quite the catch, doesn't he?" I took a step forward and the blood-eyed creature picked Ponyboy up in an instant. I had to stop and consider his words before I attacked. It was the only rule in the war raging on between werewolves and vampires.

"Why are you here," the creature looked wounded and quickly shifted forms. He shrunk in size and his hair became darker. Everything changed in an instant. He appeared to be Ponyboy, the only difference was the red ring around his irises.

"I'm home, boys. Did you miss me?"

I stared at the woman who sat on the couch. Her eyes were a baby blue and her skin was pale. Her black hair was pulled into a tight braid and she wore a pair of ripped jeans and a red t-shirt. I was sending glares her way when she put her hands up in defense. She smirked, the hair falling on her face while everyone watched her movements. It wasn't uncommon for her to pop up at random moments. We were _her_ children after all. She _was_ the one who trained each of us once we the wolf blood started flowing through our veins.

"You've been gone for months," she stared at the ground, a deep frown crossing over her features.

"Indeed, Dallas. I understand you're upset but you must understand, I didn't have a choice. Many were injured, I had to help." I took a step forward and balled my hands into fists at my sides.

"Where were you? Pony's been needing you! He could have killed any of us," A grim looked crossed her features that made me want to throw a punch to her face.

 **Dally's POV**

"Darry calm down," I looked at him and sent him a warning glare," he has a point though. I mean, look at him. He's in pain." Her eyes widened and she suddenly became more aware of what was going on. She searched her pockets for an object that all of us had seen her use. Now that it's Pony's time we all get to watch as she performs the switch into initiation.

"Have you been giving him a regular dose of wolf's blood?" I scratched the back of my neck and looked towards the door. Everyone seemed to stop and chuckle nervously as she sent all of us glares.

"You know how this works Dallas. Darrel, as leader of the pack I expect you to be more on top of things like this. From what it looks like he should have gotten his first dose days ago." Pony's eyes slowly opened and stared blankly at the woman. His eyes didn't seem to focus but it was obvious he was seeing something that he wanted. It was a miracle in and of itself that he didn't make an attempt to sit up.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm glad your up." He stared at her. His eyes barely focusing. She frowned and dragged the iron dagger across the scar on her left where she had made the mark so many times before. He stared at the dripping liquid as though it was the most interesting thing on Earth and her eyes softened.

"Hey, Pone glad your awake." Pony's eyes didn't leave the liquid that was dripping into a bottle. Darry stepped forward and took the knife, making the same cut on his palm. We all followed suit and stared at the bottle that was only slightly full. I took some of the blood oozing from the wound and placed it on Pony's bottom lip. He stared at me, eyes devoid of any emotion. I looked towards Rosaline who smiled and nodded in acceptance of the action. She removed her hand away from the cup and licked her wound, the blood becoming sealed in her palm.

That's how it went. One by one we filled the bottle, Pony never accepting the blood placed on his lip. We all sealed our wounds and stepped back as Rosaline closed the bottle. She nodded and placed the tip of the water bottle against Pony's lips. The liquid dripped into his mouth and he suddenly was full of a little bit more energy. He took the bottle from her hands and drank it greedily and suddenly we all felt guilty. Pony was suffering because we forgot one little detail. Something so small that we figured it wouldn't make a difference.

"Hold up kid 'fore you-" a hiccup escaped Pony's lips and he blushed. We all started laughing when he stood up and staggered on his feet. He fell into my waiting arms and glanced up warily. Using me as support he stood up and gave me a massive grin.

"'M all good." I chuckled and watched him walk over to Rosaline. These past few years he's gorwn to look at her as a mother and it was the best thing to watch. He would smile and listen to her. She would look after him and wasn't afraid to be aggressive with him. She didn't treat him like a little kid unless he was planning on going out on his own.

"Careful baby or your going to get hurt." He grinned and started jumping up and down.

"Can we go play football?" We all stopped. Our jaws dropped when Rosy nodded her head and motioned for us to follow.


	9. Chapter 10

**Hello, People that follow this story! More updates! 100% accurate statement!**

 **Dally: Someone's hyper**

 **Me: Go Christmas!**

 **Darry: What about Thanksgiving!**

 **Me: Nope! I don't own the Outsiders! SE Hinton does! MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 **Rosaline's POV**

Ponyboy sat on the porch, kicking his feet and staring at the ground. The boys surrounded the porch and kept an eye out along the fence. I had a close eye on him while he sat alone. I could sense when the boys would glance over and look at him. They appeared calm to everyone except for those close to him. In all actuality their bodies were stiff, their blood pulsed rapidly while they waited for danger. Ponyboy, poor Pony. He was forced to stay on the porch, bored out of his mind. He would glance up and smile at me every now and then, though that would soon fade away and turn into a frown as he entertained himself.

"Hey, baby", he looked at me, eyes full of hope,"why don't you come over here and we can play catch?" He smiled and jumped off of the chair. I could feel Darry glaring daggers into my back while Ponyboy continued running towards me. I felt his arms wrap around my stomach as he crushed me in a hug. I bit my lip, knowing that he didn't have control over his strength quite yet. Dally snickered when I made a move to pull Ponyboy away from me, only to have his grip tighten. My patience was wearing thin, especially when his ears had started coming to a point. The boys had failed to notice this minor detail, as they were trying not to laugh at my current position.

"You know, Pony," said child looked toward Steve and sent him a hard glare.

"What?" The anger and hatred in his voice caused a concerned look to cross my face. I forgot how quick-tempered wolf pups were. Even though he and Ponyboy's relationship had gotten better they still had heated moments. The rage in the air would increase and a fight would break out. With Ponyboy becoming a wolf pup in a matter of days all that rage is causing his wolf side to grow stronger, making him more vulnerable to an early change. He won't be ready to handle the strain of a sudden transformation before the full moon. It will take too much energy and his bones aren't strong enough to handle being shifted around constantly.

I could tell Soda sensed my thoughts because he was over to Ponyboy in an instant. He was sitting in front of him, trying to get him to look at him. Pony's nails had sharpened incredibly, his fingers twitching as he fought the urge to ball his hands into fists. Steve was standing tall, eyes watching Ponyboy's every move, a golden glow crossing in his eyes as Ponyboy's unsaid threat rested in his mind.

"Steve, don't," I cried out, trying to stop him from making a decision that he would quickly regret. Ponyboy's eyes turned to mine and I couldn't help but stagger back. His gaze was so intense, it was like they were sucking me in, drawing me to an inevitable death. The gold in his eyes was full of hatred and pure resentment for not only me but everyone who tried to stand in his way. His lips were pulled back into a snarl, revealing slightly sharpened teeth. I felt the wolf in me start cowering in fear at the sight of a wolf that holds so much power being in a pure rage. It seemed impossible to avoid, a nightmare that has become a hellish reality.

"What the... Ponyboy no!" Darry was running towards the youngest. His feet slid across the grass and he wrapped Ponyboy in a bear hug, holding on through the nightmare happening in the front yard. Ponyboy's struggles were in vain as Darry took each blow, in fear of what his little brother would do to himself if he let go. I stood, frozen in shock and slight terror as I watched my youngest child, not even a full pureblood yet, was suddenly incredibly powerful and holding so much anger and hatred towards a single being.

"Steve, stand down," he gave me a look that questioned my sanity. Though most would have enforced their authority I did not need to. I am in charge of the wolf packs in Tulsa for a reason. Though I've always been drawn closer to this one than any other. I look at the other wolves as my children as I am hundreds of years older than them. My age has yet to show since purebloods are immortal and it takes hundreds of thousands of years for their strength to even drop slightly.

Pony's shoulders relaxed, though he had become intent on watching Steve's every move. His hatred toward the old boy was peculiar as none of the other members of their odd family had a problem with him.

"Hey, Pone, you alright," Two-Bit slowly approached Ponyboy. His movements were slow, allowing Pony a moment of peace. His eyes slowly changed shades and his claws left at an even slower rate. His canines were the first to go, revealing perfectly human teeth. The closer Two-Bit seemed to get, the more human Ponyboy seemed to come. I watched how intently Pony's eyes remained on Two-Bit. When Steve made a single move to get closer to him Pony would let out a deep growl even though his eyes never left Two-Bit's form.

I could suddenly understand what was going on. I looked deeper, allowing myself to slip into a temporary state of unconsciousness long enough to see the connection between the two males. Their bond appeared completely stable, there wasn't event the slightest bump. It was the same with Johnny. Those three appeared to have a connection that not every person in the pack shared. Darry and Dally, as well as Soda and Two-Bit, shared the same connection. It was something that every wolf pup gained at some point in their lives. Johnny's and Two-Bit's had time to grow so their part of the connection was stronger than Ponyboys' and Two-bit's portion. Simply put, they were able to calm each other down. The wolf inside each of them would become even more vulnerable than normal when the other two were around. Even if one was the wolf would be calmed. Since Ponyboy is still nothing more than a young wolf pup, that connection is stronger and has a greater effect on Ponyboy than the other two. For the next year, those three will be close together and Ponyboy will suffer the constant hovering from everyone in the gang.

"I'm fine," the words barely made it past Ponyboy's lips. They were growled out more than they were spoken but it was evident that his wolf state was slowly receding and the wolf was allowing itself to slip into a coma-like state for the time being.

 **Two-Bit's POV**

The kid sure as hell isn't fine. Who does he take me as? I'm not going to be fooled so easily, he should know better than to mess with a full grown wolf. Well, sort of. I'm still a teen but that doesn't matter now. Ponyboy's anger needs to be controlled and, as my unlucky streak continues, it seems that me and Johnny get to deal with it since he won't listen to anyone else. That's just _perfect_ this is what I get for being nice to the stupid kid. well, it's Darry's fault really. We wouldn't be in this mess if he had kept Steve on a leash instead of letting us go all willy-nilly around the town and get ourselves into trouble over the stupidest things we know we shouldn't do.

"Look, kid, I get that you're pissed, believe me, I want to slam Steve's head into a wall sometimes," I heard a 'hey' coming from behind me and sent Steve a warning glare as I heard another growl come from Ponyboy.

"He's nothing more than ass," I chuckled at Ponyboy's attempt to speak.

"Yeah, I know," I had finally gotten close enough to him that I could knock him out if need be. Though guess it won't be a problem since he's doin' pretty good when it comes to not punchin' someone's face in. That's why, instead of knocking him out, I wrapped him in a hug and held him for as long as I dared. His breathing became a slow and steady pace like it should have been. That was pretty cool to hear if you ask me. He was all calm and relaxed like things should have been rather than all pissed off and ready to go on a murder spree the first chance he got.

"He's a jerk, always trying to get me to leave you guys be because I'm still a god damn kid," I sent a glare towards Steve who had a guilty expression on his face.

"Look, POny, ignore him. He's nothing more than a grade-a jerk." Ponyboy simply scoffed and turned around, stomping off towards the house with a pissed off look on his face.


End file.
